Our Baby
by ILoveKittyCats
Summary: Marth x Rosalina is a couple that I love! and I have noticed that there isn't enough stories about them so, I wrote one about them having a baby! I hope you enjoy reading this and others will be inspired to write more love stories about them.


Rosalina loved her job in the Smash Mansion. There are many people here so, she has lots of friends. Life really turned around for her. Especially since Rosalina had a wonderful husband, Marth Lowell. But this morning had changed. Rosalina had always been use to waking up next to Marth's lovely face beside her, but he was not there.

Rosie quickly grabbed her silky, blue robe to cover my lacey white nightgown. "Marth!" she called out to Marth while trying to keep quiet. It was quite early and a bunch of angry smashers is not what she was looking for. " **3...2...1!** I'm coming to find you!" It was Marth. She looked out the nearest window. He was playing with the Lumas in the backyard. Rosalina smiled and tipped toed back to her room. Her room was made to look like her observatory's library so; she and all her star children would not get homesick. "He would be such a good father," Rosalina muttered to herself while taking of my robe.

Her Husband's strong arms embraced her from behind as he laid his chin on her shoulder "Is this the truth that you're speaking?" he chuckled and Rosalina turned and stared into is beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "Absolutely, Marth." He moved her pale blonde hair to her shoulder, so he could kiss her neck softly. "Why don't we try to make a baby?" Marth spoke into her neck. "Are you su…" before she could even finish her sentence Rosalina was lifted off her feet and softly placed on her bed. "Marth! What are you doing? Its too early." Marth chuckled after she responded to his quick move. "Why is it that I am only allowed to love my wife at night?"

Marth kissed her soft pink lips. Rosalina melted in his warmth. He moved his hands under her nightgown and began pleasing her womanhood. She moaned as he did this. "Marth!" she pulled from his lips "would you like more?" he smirked "Please." Rosalina's face turned bright red while she responded to his question. "As you wish my queen."

 **1 month later**

"11:00! Oh No!" Rosalina jumped out of bed, but only to sit down again "uhhh" Rosalina covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. _"I'm sick! What happened?"_ She sat on the cold tiled floor and thought to herself. Rosalina sat there until her nausea passed. She stood up and went to her room to get dressed. She put on her silky blue dress with the metallic stars at the bottom. She then put on her favorite star earrings and went to join the other smashers.

"Hey! Rosalina!" a blued haired princess called out to her. "Oh hello, Lucina." Rosalina saw Lucina's big smile "Well, I thought is was too late to say Good Morning." She laughed. Marth walked into the main hall with his cape flowing behind him "Rosalina, you finally woke up." he chuckled and kissed her cheek. She frowned as he did so "why did you let me sleep so late?" he grabbed her elegant pale hand and kissed it "Don't be mad, Rosie. You didn't have a good night so I let you sleep in." Lucina laughed awkwardly "should I leave?" Marth snickered "If you would like." She bowed "Okay, Hero King Marth."

Rosalina lost her balanced. Marth caught her quickly. "Rosalina, are you okay? You don't look well." He put is forehead on hers to check for a fever. "I'm okay. Just a little nauseous." Marth furrowed his brow. "My wife shouldn't be sick." He swiftly grabbed her arm "Careful Marth, I'm still not feeling good, but where are we going?" Rosalina said sounding troubled. "To Doctor Mario." He didn't listen. "No, Marth…" she started to drag her feet, so they would slow down. "What?! Why?!" he made eye contact with his stubborn wife "That would be causing trouble, and I'm not one for that." Marth sighed "Please, Rosalina." Rosalina pulled his hand off her arm "If I am not feeling better by tomorrow. I promise I'll go." Marth landed a kiss on her forehead "All right, Rosie."

 **Next Morning**

Rosalina woke to the smell of cooking bacon. She immediately covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. * **Knock, Knock*** "Rosalina, are you okay?" Marth shouted at his sick wife. "Yeah, I'll be fine" she said as she walked out the bathroom while wiping her mouth. Marth shook his head "You're going to the doctor" he grabbed her hand. "Please, let me go on my own. I promise I _will_ go today." Rosalina just smiled because she knew her husband was just concerned about her. Marth sat on the bed, fixed his boots and sighed. "All right, Rosie." He looked over to his wife that was spiting water out her mouth after brushing her teeth. "What do you think is wrong?" she wiped the water from her mouth with a towel. She responded, "honestly, I don't know." Marth moved his blue bangs away from his face. "What did you eat before you went to bed?" Rosalina moved her hand to her chin to think about the question. "An apple." Rosalina was now fully dressed and was putting mascara on as she talked with her husband. "That's it?!" he walked in the bathroom with her and started to fix his hair. Marth forgot they were even talking because he was looking at himself in the mirror. "Come on, Marth." Rosalina kissed her dazed husband on the cheek. "Lets go before people start to worry"

"You stole Rosalina from us!" The green haired women shouted as they walked down the hall. Rosalina laughed. "Why are you laughing?" Zelda teased Rosalina "Us girls needed you here" Peach grabbed her arm, so she could take her from Marth. "Come now." Female Robin walked into another room and motioned for the other smash sisters to follow.

"Hey! Wait!" Marth called back. "There is no use." Link shouted back at Marth while sitting on the sofa. Shulk started to speak while cleaning his monado sword "Well Marth, Peach is not happy with you." Marth turned "Huh? Why?" Shulk chuckled "because you are spending too much time with her friend." Male Robin walked into the room and began fixing his coat "what did I miss?" "Nothing much" the blonde hylian answered back. "You guys are boring I am going to see what the girls are talking about." Toon Link hurried down the hall.

 **Smash Sisters**

"Rosie, What's wrong with you lately" Samus pulled a chair out. "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Rosalina fixed her dress. "Indeed" The Queen of Hyrule answered. Rosalina sighed "I don't know, Samus. I was never sick like this while I was in space, so this confuses me. I told Marth I would make an appointment to Doctor Mario today." Peach giggled "All right Rosalina, We will help!" Wii Fit put a hand and her hip and began speaking with other one. "Lets go! Its girl code to NOT tell the noisy men" Lucina laughed "Robin doesn't ask much questions anyway, so this will be easy" They began walking to Doctor Mario's office. Rosalina pulled at her dress sleeves nervously. Peach whispered to her "don't worry. You probably have a stomach bug" she had a wide grin, which made Rosalina smile. Doctor Mario walked out of the room with Duck Hunt. He had his ear wrapped up. The short dog walked over to Zelda. "He is so cute!" Samus frowned "Yeah Right!" Duck Hunt barked at her and left the room. "Samus, don't be mean" Zelda crossed her arms. "Sorry, Zellie, but that dog wasn't too cute" Samus laughed. Doctor Mario motioned at Rosalina to come in his office.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Rosalina walked out with her eyes opened wide. Peach ran to her "What's wrong, Rosie?" Rosalina looked at all her friends and spoke "I-I uhhh" she stammered. "come on!" Palutena jumped impatiently in her seat. "I'm pregnant…" Rosalina said quietly. "PREGNANT!" all the smash girls shouted. "Wow! That pretty boy managed to get a girl pregnant." Samus giggled. "than that means…" Lucina talked to herself. "I'M RELATED TO YOU, ROSALINA" Lucina jumped and hugged Rosalina.

 **Main Hall**

"How are you going to tell Marth" Female Robin said as they walked to the main hall. "Well, I don't know." She answered back. ***BANG!*** a loud noise came from inside the kitchen. "What was that?" Zelda asked fearfully. "It's coming from the kitchen" Lucina pointed to the white door.

"You're such an idiot," an aggressive voice hollered. "Why is it my fault?" a white haired tactician shouted back at the radiant Hero. "I thought you said you could cook, Ike?!" a British voice roared from the corner of the room. "HEY! This should really be Marth's fault!" another hylian man shouted back. Snake's laugh filled the kitchen "I'm just here to visit, so I'm not helping."

Samus pushed the door open. As the smash sisters walked in they saw broth all over the counters, soy sauce on the table, noodles on the walls. "WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?!" Wii Fit yelled. "I can explain but, lets get out of here. I can't stand being in here like this" Male Robin said as he tried to walk over puddles of broth. "I hope you are going to clean this, Robin." Lucina commented. He kissed his wife's pouting face. "Yes, Ma'am" he playfully called back. All of the friends sat in the main hall. "So, Why is there food everywhere?" Zelda asked. "Marth decided he wanted to make dinner for everyone" Link sat on a chair and motioned for his wife to sit on his lap. Zelda walked over to him. Rosalina smiled "why did you want to do that, Marth?" "well" Marth talked as he wiped the food from his clothes. "I was making ramen because you are sick" Rosalina giggled. "Thank you, Marth but, I'm not sick" she took the towel from his hand and helped him wipe off the food from his hair. "Huh? You're not?" Marth was very confused. "I'll be fine in nine months" she continued to clean off his clothes. "oh okay" Marth sighed in relief. Samus and Zelda giggled because he just skipped over what his wife told him. "what?" He chuckled back. "Dude, she is giving you a hint. She will be better in NINE MONTHS" Wii Fit emphasized. "Yes, I heard her." He answered back. Male Robin sat back on the sofa. "May I add something. Marth, Rosalina is going to have a stomachache for NINE months and, then it will leave. What is associated with a NINE-month stomachache?" Marth put his head down and began to think. Finally it clicked. "Rosalina! You're pregnant!" She smiled at her husband. "You got it!" He picked up his wife a spun her around "This is my baby! Our Baby!" "Marth, I'm getting dizzy" she laughed. "Aww!" Palutena put his hands on her cheeks and giggled.

 **6 months**

Rosalina was sitting in her rocking chair as she knitted a baby blanket. Marth was reading a book at the desk. She got up from her chair slowly and walked behind her focused husband. Her swollen belly pushed against his head softly. "Oh Hey, Love" he chuckled and turned to her. "How is this?" Rosalina held the blanket up. "It's nice and very soft. I might to take it myself" He laughed "I'll make you one if you would like? "She moved her hands to massage her back. "No, you look like you could use some rest." Rosalina frowned "No, I have been resting all day." She crossed her arms. "It's late, Rosalina" Marth pouted. "Okay Marth…" Rosalina gave up. She was already in her sleepwear and she struggled to get in bed. Marth ran over to help her. He decided to lay down next to her. "Do you want to feel something?" Rosalina smiled at her lovely husband. "sure" he smiled back. Rosalina grabbed his strong hand and put in on her belly. "The baby is awake so, I thought you would like to feel your child." Marth nodded while he put his hand on her belly. "That's my baby!" he chuckled and placed his ear over her inflated belly. Marth stood listening for a little. When he looked up to his wife she was already fast asleep. He chuckled softly and began to talk to his baby "hey little one, Daddy is ready to see your little face."

 **Next Morning**

"8:00! Yes!" Rosalina finally woke up early "Oh Marthy is still asleep" she laid her head on Marth's chest and started to trace the pattern on his pajamas. This caused Marth to wake up "Good Morning, My Love." Marth responded sleepily. Rosalina struggled to pull herself up. Marth sat up as well to helping his pregnant wife. "Why are you up so early?" Marth rubbed his eyes. "I'm tired of waking up late, Marth." She rested a hand on her belly. "you can go to sleep if you would like. I won't wake you up again." She smiled at her sleepy husband. Suddenly Marth had an idea. He rose to his feet. Helping Rosalina up carefully. "Come now. Let us dress quickly. Marth pulled out Rosalina's pink dress and handed it to her. "what is this all about?" Rosalina asked. he chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, the other girls wanted to have a mini vacation." Rosalina narrowed her eyes and spoke. "Are you sure?" "Absolutely. Hurry they don't want to be kept waiting." He responded quickly.

 **Main Hall**

Peach screamed out "Rosie, Lets go!" Samus rolled her eyes. "not so loud, Peach" the other girls laughed. Female Robin fixed her coat "I think we should get our mini vacation started." She winked at Marth. Then all the smash sisters left one by one.

"Should I get the stuff?" Little Mac asked as he walked down the hallway. "Wait. Someone should check." Link said as he stood out of his chair. "I got it!" Mega Man shouted and jumped up on the sofa. He looked back and forth and hopped back off. "Okay! They're gone!" Marth motioned for everyone to get the things out from the closet. The smash brothers brought the items out. It was baby items like a crib, bottles, stuffed animals, baby clothes and a changing station. "Thank you so much for helping me." Marth bowed to his friends. "No problem" snake called back. "Just try not to keep this from Rosalina for too long." Male Robin said as he laid the last item down. "I was hoping to be done by today." Marth settled his hand on his chin. "Then we will have to work hard" Ike said as he carried the crib into the room.

 **Smash Sisters**

The smash sisters decided to take their mini vacation to the smash mall. Since smash was a little modern. "I am never going to get use to this" Queen Zelda giggled. "what do you mean?" Samus asked "Well, I am use to maids bringing things to me but, I like doing things on my own too." All the girls laughed "I am not royalty so, I have no idea how that would feel." Peach stopped by the nearest baby store. "This store literally has all the baby things you'll ever need!" She pulled Rosalina in and the other girls followed. "Look! How cute!" Lucina held up a baby blanket with a bear at the end "You should get it" Her mother smiled at her. Lucina smiled back "are you going to get anything?" Female Robin smiled and laughed "what am I going to use this for? Morgan? Or You?" Lucina laughed back "I suppose we are too big now." Robin smiled "Don't worry. I think a grandchild is enough." Most of the girls started to buy things for future children while Rosalina just sat on the nearest bench. Palutena and Peach walked to her "what's wrong, Queen Rosalina?" Palutena asked. Rosalina sighed "It's getting late and I am very tired" she smiled "I don't want to seem ungrateful. Trust me I do love this and I have a lot of things for the baby but, my back is just hurting." Peach scratched her head "I guess we forgot about that." Palutena laughed "Why don't we go. There are other times us girls can have alone time." She helped Rosalina up and all the girls decided to leave.

 **Smash Mansion**

"We are home!" Wii Fit called out. Link walked in and gave Zelda a kiss. "welcome back" he wrapped his arms around Zelda's waist. "I thought you were spending more time out?" Male Robin walked in the room and kissed Lucina on the cheek. "Rosalina got tired." She answered her husband. Lucina pointed to Rosalina who was sleeping on the nearest sofa. Just then Marth walked into the main hall. "do you think I could show her now?" Marth asked. Samus tapped his shoulder and pointed to where she was. "Why don't you wake her up first?" When he looked over Rosalina was sleeping with shopping bags all around her. He walked over to her and lifted her up carefully. She moved slightly but, she didn't wake up. As Marth walked closer to the room he shook his sleeping wife gently. Rosalina woke up "what's going on, Marth?" she asked sleepily. Marth chuckled "I have a surprise for you." Marth looked out the corner of his eye to see all of his friends following behind him. He placed Rosalina on the ground but, facing him. "Turn around, Darling" she turned. "Oh my. This is beautiful!" it was a beautiful decorated baby room. It had blue walls with star stickers to match the galaxy, a toy telescope, and a stuffed bunny it almost looked like Rosalina's bunny she still had in her room from when the was a little girl, a baby crib, and again a rocking chair. "is this why you sent me out so early this morning?" Rosalina asked. Marth chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yes but, I wanted it to be a surprise and I know you wouldn't let me alone in a room without being worried." Rosalina laughed "That is correct" She hugged he husband and they kissed softly. "That's enough" Peach intervened. Rosalina and Marth blushed. "You're welcome!" Little Mac yelled from the back of the line. Marth chuckled nervously "Oh yes! All of the men helped as well." Rosalina rested her hands on her belly. "Thank you so much everyone." "You're welcome!" all the men shouted at the same time.

 **3 Months Later**

Rosalina had just left Dr. Mario's office and slowly walked to her husband's room. He jumped up quickly. "Are you all right?" He pulled out a chair and helped her down. "The pain I have been having is my body getting ready to have a baby." She began finishing up her knitted blanket. "That means we can have our baby soon?!" Marth shouted. Rosalina grabbed her husband's hand to pull him closer to her. "everything will be okay, Marth." Just then Shulk knocked on the door. "Are you going to come out for dinner?" Marth sat up from his chair and opened the door. "Yes, Just a minute though." Rosalina began to massage her back. "Umm Shulk, I'm not very hungry today." Shulk looked in the room "Are you okay, Rosalina?" She forced a smile "Yes." Marth walked back over to his wife. "Then I won't eat." His stomach growled and Rosalina giggled. "It sounds like you're hungry so, go ahead I'll be okay." Marth blushed. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yes, Marth." She answered. He kissed his wife and spoke. "Okay, Promise me that you will call if anything happens." "I promise." Rosalina said. He kissed her again and walked to the kitchen.

"Where is Rosie?" Peach asked Marth. "I thought Shulk told you?" Marth said. Peach looked at her tuned out husband and yelled. "Shulk! How come you didn't tell me anything?" He turned quickly to his angered wife. "Sorry, Peachy I forgot." She sighed "It is okay." "Why isn't she hungry?" Female Robin asked. Marth sat at the table for dinner. "Well, Dr. Mario said the baby could come soon so, I guess she wanted to rest." Female Robin sat next to him. "I had two children and it does sound like the baby could be coming _soon."_ Marth looked at her with wide eyes "Really?! Should I check on her?" He stood up from his chair quickly. "No, no, no" Female Robin said as she laughed. "Let her rest! I remember when I was going to have Lucina and Chrom keep running in and out of the room to make sure I was okay. It started to make me restless and angry." They started to talk longer as they finish up their dinner. It started to become late and their laughing filled the air. Link turned to look at the time. "Its 2 a.m." Zelda giggled "This is the longest I have ever been awake." Link smirked at his wife "are you sure about that?" It took Zelda a little to understand that he was being perverted. "Oh My! Link not in front of the others." Her face turned as red as a strawberry. Marth wasn't even paying attention to what just happened. "are you okay, Hero King Marth?" Lucina asked. He looked at her and spoke "I think I should check on Rosalina. I will be back." He quickly stood up and went to Rosalina's room. He knocked on the door but, no one answered. _"should I go inside?"_ he thought to himself. In the end he decided to walk in. When Marth walked in he saw his wife sitting up breathing heavy and clenching her stomach. "Rosalina, Are you okay?" he asked his wife. "Marth, I-I'm in labor." She said while going through a contraction. "Why didn't you call me?!" he spoke loudly. "Marth, It hurts." She said. When he looked at Rosalina her eyes were glassy. He moved closer and started to rub her back. "It's okay lets just get you downstairs to Dr. Mario" Marth started to help Rosalina up back she just sat back down. "It hurts so much." Marth started to walk back and forth. He didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry." Rosalina looked at her nervous husband. "Why would you say that?" he walked over to Rosalina and kneeled down in front of her. "You were having fun and I had to put you through this." Rosalina said. "This is not your fault." He smiled at her. He spoke again. "do you think you can walk?" she stood up as Marth helped her. As he supported Rosalina another contraction hit her. She groaned "Marth, can I just stay here?" She rested her head on his chest and waited for the pain to pass. He stroked his wife's hair. "Come on I'll carry you" He lifted her up and walked out in the hall.

"Is everything okay" Wii fit asked "I'm afraid not." Wii fit looked at Rosalina, who was grasping her stomach. "Oh my gosh! We are going to have a baby in the house!" She ran warning the entire mansion.

 **Hospital Room**

"I can't do this, Marth" she called to Marth as she pushed. "You can do it." He squeezed her hand while coaching her. He moved her bangs from her sweaty face. Another contraction arrived and she sat up to push. To Rosalina this seemed like the longest contraction she has had all day. "I don't want to do this anymore!" she squeezed Marth's hand tighter but, he didn't care because she was going through more pain than he was. Marth used his other hand to massage Rosalina's back. As the contraction finished she laid back down. She cupped Marth's cheek. "Why don't you get some fresh air?" she asked while out of breath. "I don't want to leave you alone." He said while moving her hair out of the way once again. Rosalina gave her husband a weary smile. "Okay, Marth." Rosalina pushed for 18 more exhausting hours. Marth coached her. "You can do this." He could tell that Rosalina was worn-out because her pushes were not as strong. "Are you ready to be a father?" She asked her voice sounding like she wanted to give up. He smiled "Yes." With a few more long pushes. They finally heard their baby crying. "Rosalina! That's our baby! You did it!" Dr. Mario brought a baby wrapped in a little pink blanket. Rosalina's eyes started to tear up. "Our baby girl." She extended her arms to hold their little bundle of joy. "She looks just like you." Marth's voice sounded shaky. "A family of my own" he looked at his baby's bright blue eyes and back at his wife. "You look tired. Why don't you get some rest?" he smiled. She handed their baby to Marth. "I will. I just wanted to see her." She sighed but, smiled. "I can't believe that this sweet little baby caused me so much pain." She said wearily. "well, the hard part seems over but, there will be more to come." Marth added. * **Knock, knock** ***** "Can we come in now" a familiar voice called out from the other side of the door. Marth chuckled "Yes, Peach." Peach opened the door and the room was filled with their friends. "May I hold her?" Female Robin asked. Marth handed his baby over carefully. "Oh Gods, I forgot how small newborns are" she giggled. "She is precious!" Palutena added. "This makes me want a baby of my own." Zelda responded. Link laughed "okay Zellie, We'll try" everyone was making a big fuss over the baby but, Peach decided to see how her friend was doing. "How are you feeling" Peach whispered to Rosalina. "Tired" Rosalina answered. Peach giggled "I thought that the mommy needed some attention too." Rosalina smiled "Thank you, Peach" She looked over to see the baby and then back at her friend. "You know she looks like you?" Rosalina was drifting off but still smiled at Peach's comment. Zelda looked over "Maybe we should take this outside." Zelda commented as looking at her exhausted friend. They all congratulated the new parents and left. "You should sleep." Marth said to Rosalina. "Can you stay with me?" Rosalina smiled. Marth kissed her and chuckled. "Absolutely, Mrs. Lowell." It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. Marth placed his hand on her soft pale cheek. He looked back at his sleeping daughter. "My Family." He spoke to himself softly. He laid beside his sleeping wife until he fell asleep also. Peach and Shulk walked into the room to check on everything. "That is cute." Peach said as they walked in. Marth and Rosalina were sleeping with their foreheads touching. "I am going to be a big influence on this baby's life." She walked to the sleeping baby and rubbed her cheek.


End file.
